My Heart is Forever Yours
by Cliff Zingler
Summary: Their love is as strong as ever, but when Eowyn finds out something about herself, can she believe that everything will be okay? Filled with hunky Faramir, and good fluff! Please RR
1. I What an Angel I Have Here

EL DAG YO PPLS!!!

Hola… this is my very first LOTR FAN FIC!!! WOO HOO!!! Lol

Ihope you all enjoy it. I worked PRETTY hard for yall I LOVE FARAMIR AND EOWYN PAIRINGS!! Lol they r soo sweet, and tho I like Arwen and Aragorn, I like to read about the not-main characters every once in a while, ya know?? I will try not to take your time away from el story, but just a few things to keep in mind…

the story takes place AFTER the ring has been destroyed, but it doesn't quite follow the storyline. Don't worry! It is still a good one!!! Lol

I tend to be a bit love dovey with this romance stuff, seeing as how I lack that lol so be prepared..

ONE MORE: any ideas, thoughts, questions, email me also.. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

ON WITH THE FRIGGIN SHOW PPLS!!!!!

* * *

I – What an Angel I Have Here 

Nobody's POV… yet…

"Faramir! It is all so beautiful! I love it! Nay, I adore it!" Eowyn, Faramir's beloved, shouted while running through their soon-to-be-home in Ithilien. Faramir merely laughed and followed Eowyn through the manor.

"I knew you would have it, my love."

But Eowyn was barely listening to him, she was much too busy searching through every room, taking in all of the surroundings. She stopped when she found the study, Faramir's study, actually. For it was a room filled with possibly hundreds of books. She noticed the dark wood of the desk and chairs in the room, and the large window, showing so much sunlight. As much as Eowyn loved to read, she could not interpret many of the words and languages in the innumerable amount of books. She felt like such a fool at times, not being able to read Elvish, Dwarven, and everything that Faramir could understand. She yearned to ask him to teach her of these beautiful languages, but her pride always stopped her.

"Eowyn." She felt two strong, muscular arms wrap around her. She needed not to turn around, for she already knew who it was. Her Faramir.

"I will teach you the many languages of the world," he whispered into her ear, while holding her tightly. She smiled and shook her head.

"How is it that you know EXACTLY what goes through my mind?" she asked, half teasingly, have seriously. He only grinned.

"Why, Eowyn! You have looked into every room save the bed chamber!" he said in mock surprise. She whipped around and smiled.

"The bed chamber?" and she ran out of his arms in search for this special room. She knew that her beloved was laughing at her, but quite frankly, she didn't care.

When she walked into the bed chamber, she gasped aloud. The room was of a midnight blue, with an Elvish script painted along the top of the walls. There was a desk with two candles, all of Faramir's and her things already unpacked and out into the large dark wooden vanity and the other furniture of the kind.

There was a window seat full of cushions and blankets that was perfect for one to hide away. But the thing that most caught Eowyn's attention was the bed, _their_ bed. It was underneath one of the great windows, and was made of dark, carved wood, which was also encrusted with the same Elvish script. The blankets were of a deep rose red, overlaid with silver sheets. It was a huge bed, and was very beautiful.

For a moment, she stood in the center of the room, stunned at such beauty. So stunned, in fact, that she didn't notice Faramir putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's so… beautiful," she whispered to herself. Faramir then began to rub her shoulders,causing her to realize that he was indeed there.

"The words on the wall and wood say, _May the beauty and strength of thy love bless this room_," he breathed into her ear, kissing her golden hair. She smiled, more like a smile to herself. _How sweet can my Faramir be?_

Then he let go of her and walked over to the great bed. As he lay onto it, he beckoned for Eowyn to come lay with him. She began to walk, but suddenly stopped. _It is a week before our wedding. The temptation is too great._

"My lord," she murmured formally, lowering her eyes. "I don't think we should be doing this." She could feel Faramir gazing intently at her, as if he was searching her soul. He knew she wanted him, and that he wanted her badly, but Eowyn would NOT dishonor herself or her family. And neither would he.

"My lady, I know indeed what you are thinking, for I can see it in your face. But that is not why I want you to come here. I wanted you to see the view of one of the windows. Honest," Faramir said firmly. (A/N: he IS speaking the truth about the windows thing.. i couldnt make Faramir a jerk!)

She stood still, afraid to move or say anything. Faramir's voice became considerably softer.

"Eowyn, this won't ruin your prominence. For as long as you have known me, do you really believe that I would ever do such a thing? I love you too much to do so. Besides, what you and I were both thinking a mere few moments ago will not happen until the wedding night, THAT I can promise you," he said slyly, a smile forming on his lips.

_What could it hurt?_ She thought to herself. And walked over to him. First, she sat rather stiffly on the bed, but, feeling the warmth of his body so close to hers, she gave in and lay in his arms on the great bed. She sighed, wishing the wedding had already come. For a long while, he seemed to just hold her. Just hold her.

While he held the fair maiden in his arms in their soon-to-be bedroom, he sighed contentedly and began to play with her long hair. As he did this, he also heard her sigh, and felt her kiss his forearm softly. Slowly, her breath became even. She slept in his arms.

For a while he sat there, simply staring at her. To see her long, honey hair spread out, to see her chest rise and all in her rhythmic movements of breath, made him want to hold her for all of eternity. _What an angel I have here, in my arms. What an angel._ But he had to wake her.

He lightly kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Eowyn, we must get up." Eowyn shook her head, deliberately keeping her eyes closed.

"No."

He deeply chuckled. "Ah, but Eowyn, love, your brother will have my head if I do not return you to Rohan. We must go there, remember?"

"Let him wonder. I wish not to leave," she groaned, refusing to let go of him. He laughed again at her stubborness, which at times he adored, and at times he could not stand.

"Eowyn! Come, I promise you, soon we can be alone for as long as you wish! Now, come! I do not want my future brother-in-law to hate me so for being with you alone now," he replied, starting to get up from the bed.

"Oh, fine," she grumbled, getting up as well. Then she looked at Faramir with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. _Oh no, what is she planning now?_

"But remember this, my lord. Since you have made me move from my spot, when I was so very comfortable, do not expect any, em, amusement from me anytime soon," she teased. Faramir decided to play along. He frowned in mock surprise.

"Now wait just a second my lady! What have I done to deserve this? I only wish for your brother to like me." She giggled. _The most beautiful sound I have ever heard._

"What care you about my brother? For soon we shall not be under the watchful eye of Eomer, but by ourselves," she smiled as she said that. Faramir could only laugh at the thoughts in his head at the moment.

"Alright, you win my lady. But come. We must ride to Rohan." As he began to move from the bed, Eowyn stopped him, putting her hands on his chest. He looked at her, clearly showing his amusement.

"Not so fast, my lord. Shouldn't a lady give her betrothed a kiss?" she asked playfully, fingers lightly tapping him. Faramir smiled and chuckled.

"Didn't you just say that I didn't deserve such, em, amusement?" he questioned, pretending to look confused. Eowyn looked up down at him with her great blue eyes. _So seductive, so captivating. She does indeed affect me easily._

"I lied," she said flatly, causing him to laugh a great deep laugh. She chuckled also, their hands intertwined. Faramir felt Eowyn lean in towards him. He did the same. He was surprised, however, when it was SHE who put her lips to his. Her warmth spread all over Faramir's body, leaving him as defenseless as a beetle.

Their gentle kiss turned into one of the most passionate they had yet encountered. Before Faramir knew what was happening, he and Eowyn were lying closely on top of each other, gasping for air. He pulled away, trying to breath.

"Eowyn," he whispered. "we must stop. We must wait until the wedding. Stop." Eowyn looked at him with an almost mournful look in her eyes.

"Do I not please you, my lord? She asked quietly, slightly trembling. _How could she possibly think that?!_ He took her hands into his own.

"Eowyn! You know that is not what I think. I can barely control myself when I am around you for much longer. _That_ is why we must stop. Please, Eowyn, wait," Faramir persisted. Then Eowyn stood up and straightened her skirts.

"You are right, Faramir. We must wait. For so long, too."

* * *

DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO the Penguins… yes, the Penguins.

yes!!! First chapter completed!! did u like? Remember, I wrote this a WHILE back.. well, a year actually lol but REVIEW!! I COMMAND YOU!!! OVER AND OUT

FIN


	2. II Until My Heart Says to Stop

EL DAG YO

IMPORTANT: from now on, I shall make ALL of my author's notes at the END of each chapter. I figured that you all would rather that okay then...

ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

II – Until My Heart Says to Stop

They walked outside of the almost finished building and out into the great lands of Ithilien. Sunset was approaching, and the guards were waiting patiently and silently near the horses. Faramir looked down upon his Eowyn.

"My lady? Are you ready to venture forth to Rohan? To your brother?", he asked teasingly, taking her hand into his. She gazed up at him and smiled.

"Indeed I am, Love. For you do not know how much I miss my home and my brother." Eowyn looked out onto the lands and gestured to the guards. "It is time for us to leave this place. Onward to Rohan! Onward to victory!" The guards looked at her for a moment, rather bewildered. Faramir chuckled under his breath and pulled Eowyn to him.

"A little anxious for battle, hm?", he quietly asked. Eowyn looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry. I've always wanted to do that," she replied, a tinge of pink forming in her pale cheeks. He simply laughed and brought her to her horse, Windolfa.

"It will be a bit of a ride, my lord and lady. Perhaps a little less than fifteen days," said one of the guards. Faramir nodded toward the rest of the company.

"Very well. Onward!"

It was no more than eleven days' ride to Rohan, Eowyn's homeland. The ride passed smoothly and without much excitement. Until the company ran into a few wargs, that is…

It was quiet and peaceful for most of the ride. Suddenly, a noise like no other had echoed off of the foreboding mountains in the south, causing the company to halt to a sudden stop. Faramir immediately jumped off his horse, followed by a few of the guards.

"Faramir-", he silenced Eowyn with a simple hand gesture, placing his finger to his lips. He then looked around him and gestured the other guards to gather 'round him, slowly unsheathing his sword and showing the others to do the same.

As if out of thin air, a small army of wargs appeared and were running toward the company.

"Men! Back onto the horses and get into battle positions!", he roared, again getting back onto his horse and having his sword ready. He nodded over to Eowyn. "Are you ready?"

She grinned and nodded. "Ready indeed!"

This was not a battle that was very difficult for the company. For some reason, ever since Sauron had finally been defeated, all of his minions were far less capable than before. However, they were still extremely deadly and ready for a bit of man blood. The wargs were of a grey-brown fur, with teeth as sharp as polished swords. They raced at a swift pace toward the company, the leader of the pack heading straight for Eowyn. But if the leader thought he could kill a maiden, he was indeed mistaken. Eowyn quickly slashed and decapitated the warg with a piercing battle cry. Faramir looked over at her and smiled. _At least I know I do not have to fear for her safety._ After for what seemed like hours but was only minutes of fighting, the wargs were beaten. Fortunately, none of the company seemed critically injured.

Eowyn wiped away a few beads of sweat from her forehead and looked around her. _Thank Eru none of the company was hurt. Just a load of disgusting carcasses and pulled up grass._ _But, where is Faramir?! _She searched around the area for him, hope slowly dying within her. _He is not dead! He cannot be! We have come all this way._ She then saw a great dead warg covering a body that was squirming underneath. _Faramir!_

The guard must have seen it too, for a few of them ran to the scene and lifted the great carcass off of the body.

"Oh Thank Eru you are alright Faramir!" exclaimed Eowyn, dropping to the ground and checking for Faramir's vital signs.

"Yes, yes I am fine. Just help me up will you?" he growled, winking at her. Once they were both up and cleaned off, Faramir turned and faced the rest of the company.

"Shall we rest or continue home?", asked Faramir, looking at the others surrounding him.

"Home! Home to Rohan!", exclaimed one of the guards, causing others to murmur in agreement. Faramir turned his head toward Eowyn.

"We shall continue home," she nodded her head in agreement. And with that, everyone saddled themselves for the rest of their journey home.

* * *

They had just arrived at the gates of Edoras when she saw it; her uncle Théoden-King's grave. He was a father to her and always treated her as one would treat with respect and love. When Eowyn saw that tomb again, it brought tears to her dark blue eyes. She quickly brushed them away, unsaddling her horse.

"Eowyn. Are you alright?", she heard Faramir speak up from behind her. She turned around and nodded.

"Yes, what could be wrong? Come, my brother is awaiting us." She quickly began to walk up the steps to the house of Meduseld, the Golden Hall…

As she came upon the great doors of Meduseld, the guards bowed deeply.

"My lady! It brings us great delight that the White Lady of Rohan has finally returned!", one of them exclaimed joyfully. Eowyn smiled and placed her hand on the guard's shoulder.

"Thank you, Gamling. It is indeed wonderful to be back. Is the King here?", she asked. Again, Gamling bowed.

"Ah, forgive me my lady. He is waiting for your return inside." He and another guard opened the doors for them.

"Thank you once again," she bowed her head and walked inside. She nodded at Faramir. "Come."

A great heap of emotions flowed through her as she first strode into her old home. She could still feel the presence of her uncle and his ever-demanding love as a father. She could stile here the laughter of her mother when they visited Edoras. She could also still feel the presence of the grotesque Grima Wormtongue, who, she would rather forget at the moment. She hadn't noticed how long she had been standing in the middle of the hall, like a fool, until Faramir nudged her gently.

"Eowyn," he whispered.

She shook herself mentally and carried on. Eowyn soon found her brother, Eomer, walking up to them.

"So you have finally come home!", he exclaimed happily, hugging her tightly.

"Yes. I am here, brother," she replied. "And here is the Lord Faramir."

Eomer let go of her and shook hands with Faramir.

"Hello again, Lord Faramir! You do know that you took away the Jewel of Rohan for a while, yes?", he winked.

"Indeed I do, my lord. Indeed I do," he replied, a light shining in his eyes. Eowyn smiled but, only slightly. This caused Faramir to frown a bit. _What could be troubling her right now?_ _Did the past fight disturb her in some way? No, that couldn't be. A mere battle with wargs would never trouble Eowyn in such a way. I must find out what is so wrong._

"Come, come," Eomer gestured to the great table. "There is a good dinner prepared for us, for, I am sure you are both very hungry."

"Very," muttered Faramir under his breath. The two men burst into laughter and escorted Eowyn to the great table.

* * *

"Eomer, I must say, in all my years of living here, I have never had such a good meal," Eowyn lied, trying to get into the conversation. The food tasted bland to her, and if it wasn't for Faramir sitting there right next to her, she didn't think she would have even gone to dinner.

"Ah, I knew that wild boar was one of your favorites," he replied, drinking down some cold wine. He and Faramir quickly went into a conversation about the faring of the King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. After a few more minutes of sitting and stirring her food around, Eowyn could take no more.

"Eomer," she began, standing up. "Would you mind it if I retire early? The journey home has rather tired me, and I wished to take my rest." Eomer seemed taken aback.

"Erm, sure, Eowyn. You need not ask me. You are home now," he murmured, quite bewildered at the thought of a simple ride tiring his little sister.

"Thank you brother." And with that, she walked off and out of sight. She took the back way out of the manor and ran into the stables to find Isil. She patted her horse's nose and whispered, "We must leave for now, Windolfa."

She then began to ride. Only riding could ease her weary heart now. She rode on. On until her heart would tell her to stop.

* * *

DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO… THE PENGUINS..

Well, another chapter done. I am very sorry for not posting sooner. You see, my computer has literally died for the third time this year, so I am stuck using my mom and brother's computers. I just now dawned on me today that I could still type up and post my stories on their computers! Go me! Did you like el story? For some reason, this chapter was NOT my fav.. Oh well… Anyway… a few notes from the author..

Firstly: I have read all of your reviews so far (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! KEEP IT UP!), and here are some answers for your questions…

**A.E. Hall – **Thank you for your very long review and all of your advice! It has helped me a great deal. You can see that I changed the Author's Notes to the end of each chapter instead of the beginning. I hope this helps everyone. I am glad that you like the plot so far. I AM TRYING TO STICK WITH THE BOOKS!!! God save us if we all change Tolkien's ways.. I have to agree with the whole Faramir and Eowyn being alone thing, but you will find that in this chapter, they were not alone . And trust me, there will be a few conflicts in the coming chapters.

**Voldie on Varsity Track – **Yes, I do indeed hope that the Penguins will smother me in peanut buttery love, for I am forever afraid of them now since I kind of melted most of their homes and their main military base but anyway, I am sorry about the whole Eowyn eye thing, BUT I am going to keep her eyes blue in this story. SORRY! But blues eyes will be better, trust me! Thank you for the comma stuff, I hope my chapters are better now b/c of it! I HOPE OYU DON'T MIND THAT I USED YOUR "echoed off of the foreboding mountains in the south"!!! thank you!!

**Shie1dmaidenofrohan – **I am trying to fix the misspellings etc! I can't go back to the first chapter and fix it yet because it is stuck in my computer.. which is dead.. But thank you for pointing it out. Don't worry, more chapters will be coming soon!

AND EVERYONE ELSE… THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! KEEP IT UP!! NEXT CHAPPIE SHALL BE HERE SOON!

FIN


	3. III Never Leave Me Alone

**III – Never Leave Me Alone**

* * *

It only took him a few moments to realize where Eowyn was going. She was going to ride. Faramir stood up from his seat and bowed to Eomer, hoping to seem casual enough.

"My lord, May I retire also? I wish to unpack my things," he said.

"Certainly. Thank you for bringing Eowyn home safe and sound," Eomer replied.

"Actually, we had an attack. A small band of wargs had somehow surrounded us. But we came here safe and unharmed," Faramir said quietly, looking straight into Eomer's eyes. Before Eomer could reply, however, Faramir walked out of the hall swiftly and raced to the stables, only to find a horse already gone. _So she has already left. Always was a fast one._ He chose a dark brown horse and rode out. Eowyn needed someone to comfort her, not simply herself.

* * *

It didn't take her long to find her hideaway. The widespread, almost empty plains of Rohan were a favorite of hers. She could spend hours upon hours gazing out into the sunset, or the sunrise. It was here that she felt so… peaceful and serene. _Gods I love this place. _

She had hoped nobody knew where to find her. What she really wanted was to be alone for now. _Though, I would never mind it if Faramir wished to be with me. _Eowyn jumped off of her horse and let her wander a bit, knowing that Isil would not leave. She walked a bit to the top of one of the small hills, overlooking the eastward sunset, a mixture of gold and purple and pink. _The Rohirrim sunset never ceases to amaze me. _

* * *

Nearly an hour passed until Faramir finally caught a glimpse of a figure. It was not hard for him to track Eowyn, for he was skilled in the art of the hunt, and Eowyn took little care to hide her tracks. He slowed his horse to a stop and gazed at the scene before him. 

There she was, standing atop a hill, facing the sunset. Her honey blonde hair was undone and blowing in different directions with the wind, standing still in a pure white dress. _What an angel indeed._ Thought he could only see her back, she knew that her arms were crossed in front of her, embracing herself. To Faramir, she looked fairer than Tinuviel, the most beautiful elf maiden to ever walk the lands of Middle Earth.

He quietly jumped off of his horse and began to walk up the hill to her, but stopped. _Should I have followed her? Does she really wish to be alone? _His thoughts, however, were suddenly broken by a fair voice, as light as a feather, yet as strong as a warrior.

"Spying on your betrothed, are you?" Eowyn called without turning around, smiling to herself. Faramir didn't answer, only walked over to her. He noticed her horse was wandering around, as if giving them space. Faramir stood behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, intertwining her hands into his.

"What troubles you, Eowyn?" he asked carefully, not wanting to push her into saying anything. He could hear her sobbing ever so quietly, and he felt a tear fall onto his hand.

"I… I miss them," she whispered, looking straight ahead into the sunset.

"Your uncle?" asked Faramir gently. She nodded without saying a word.

"And my mother and father. They both died when I was very young, so my uncle told me. My father was attacked by an army of orcs (A/N: is that right?), and my mother died of grief from his death. I wish they could have lived to see us like this, with Middle Earth safe at last and everyone happy," she sighed, sniffling.

"Well," Faramir began. "I cannot fill in the place for these three people, nor do I want to. But let me say this, Eowyn, White Lady of Rohan! Although you heart may be empty in places I cannot reach, know that I will do anything to help take the pain away, for I cannot see you in such utter despair!"

Eowyn turned around and faced Faramir, stroking his cheek gently. Her blue eyes were gazing into his orbs of silver, tears streaming down her face. He gently wiped them away with his thumb. _Her face is so cold, so cold._ Eowyn's face turned hard for a moment, and her great voice broke out.

"Nay, Faramir. Say naught, for you are wrong! My heart is your heart; you may take all of it. It is you who hold it in your grasp. If it were not for you, my dear Faramir, I do not think I would have lasted so long in this world. You fill all of my heart, no matter the gaps in them. My heart is forever yours."

Faramir stood there in awe. Eowyn had never spoken so openly and so deeply to him or anyone for that matter.

"Eowyn…" he muttered. But before he could say more, she pressed her soft fingertips against his lips. Eowyn smiled at him, tears gone, eyes left glassy.

"Say nothing, my Faramir. Just hold me for now and let us have these few precious moments in silence," she murmured, breathing in deeply. He held her to him tightly, breathing her in, trying to forever remember the smell of lavender, and, oddly enough, horse.

As the sun was setting lower, the two stood smiling happily, Eowyn's tears gone. She could have stayed in Faramir's arms forever. She felt so safe with him, laying her head on her chest, sighing.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured. She felt Faramir smile as he kissed her hair.

"Yes, you are beautiful," he said slyly. Eowyn turned around to face him in mock surprise.

"Now really, my lord, I was speaking of the sunset!" Faramir began to laugh.

"Ah, but so was I, my lady! Her golden hair is glistening in the dusk, the warmth spreading all over the land, and her blue skies fill the world with color. She is beautiful. The most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon."

Then he cupped her cool cheeks with his warm hands, putting his forehead against hers. They were so close that they could feel each other's breaths. Eowyn could feel Faramir coming close, coming to kiss her. He did. She closed her eyes and embraced it. His kiss was soft and gentle, and would have lasted longer if Eomer had not intervened!

"FARAMIR! EOWYN!" he exclaimed. Immediately they both pulled away. "Explain yourselves," Eomer said sternly. _He is so old-fashioned!_ The two thought at the same time.

Faramir decided it was best if he spoke. What a bad idea.

"Well, my lord, you see, we were ah..." Eomer snorted.

"You were ah… and what exactly do you mean by 'ah'?"

"He was comforting me!" Eowyn cut in, who was becoming more than a little annoyed at her over protective brother.

"Comforting you? It looked like it was a little more than comforting you," Eomer retorted rather rudely.

"I was upset, so I left to go here and think, and Faramir followed me. We talked, he helped me, and it was just a simple kiss!" she replied. A few seconds passed. Eomer blushed, obviously embarrassed at not trusting his little sister.

"Oh. Ah, alright then," he stuttered. Eowyn nodded at him, and then looked at Faramir.

"Come. It is time we go back home." She began to walk over to her horse, but stopped. Her horse was nowhere to be seen. There were only Eomer and Faramir's horses left. Eowyn turned and faced the two gentlemen.

"Erm, my horse seems to have gone," she said, blushing. Before she could say more, Eomer spoke.

"Fine. Eowyn, ride with Faramir. Faramir, help her on the horse." Eowyn stood still, bewildered.

"Are, are you sure Eomer?" she asked, her anger slowly evaporating.

"Yes. Go."

Eowyn looked at Faramir, who merely shrugged. She walked over to the horse, trying to get herself saddled._ Damn this stupid dress! My battle outfit was so much easier._ Suddenly, she felt two strong arms lift her up onto the horse. She turned and smiled down at Faramir. He smiled back, and jumped onto the horse right behind her, cradling her in his arms.

**_We quickly rode back, with Eomer right next to us. As we started to ride, Faramir slipped his hand without the reins into mine, and I closed my eyes and leaned back against him, head lying against chest. Everything felt so perfect._**

Eomer rode quietly next to Faramir and Eowyn. As he rode, he turned to look at the two. When he saw Eowyn lie against Faramir so easily and the way Faramir rested his chin on the top of her golden head, something in him changed. _So it seems that I was wrong. They do love each other more than I could ever imagine. I am giving my sister into good hands._ Eomer smiled to himself and rode on, thinking of wedding plans and food.

* * *

STILL DEDICATING THE CHAPTER TO... THE PENGUINS...

And now, onto the author's notes (oh joy!) :

1. Keep reviewing! (remember, more reviews, faster updates!)

2. **Go Stick Your Head In a Toilet : **erm, nice review.. thanks! lol

3. I am trying to make the chapters longer and more.. in tune with the story.. although, in the later chapters, this fic may not follow Tolkien's story... sorry!

4. **Voldie on Varsity Track (Christie, right?) :** thank you soo much for emailing and helping me!!

5. THANK YOU ALL!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!! (do i repeat myself or what?)

FIN


End file.
